Heroes Shall Fall
by FANGIRL4JESUS77
Summary: HALO4 AU. Commander Rider is falling for his computer assistant, Elsa. but does she love him back? and when he promises Rapunzel, his sister that he will be ok, is he the one in danger? Eugelsa 100%


Halo4 AU

"Commander Rider, the troops are ready." The commander turned to see his squad ready for combat. "Alright men. You know this mission is dangerous, and, as always, I cannot guarantee your survival. If we die, we die with honor. Your wives and children are waiting outside the assembly room. You are dismissed to bid them goodbye." With a scuffling of feet, Commander Rider stood alone in the dark hall. He hooked his magnum pistol to his belt, and packed his assault rifle for backup. locking the last of his armor in place, he turned to see a figure in the doorway. "So, you're leaving, again. I wish you wouldn't." Rapunzel, his little sister, said. Tears began to form in her eyes as she continued. "I always worry about you, Flynn! Please don't leave me!" Flynn ran to her, and pulled her close. "I'll come back, I promise." Rapunzel stiffened against him. "How can you be sure? Merida's dad promised her the same thing, and he came back missing a leg! And what about Mavis? Her mom promised her and she died in a fire!" she had a point. "Well, then, pray for me!" turning, commander Rider walked slowly toward the door. He heard a small voice speak just as he exited. "I always do."

Flynn Rider walked through the assembly room, into the support area. In every direction, family members hugged and kissed each other goodbye. He felt guilty for leave so abruptly, but Rapunzel had to wait. This mission was his number one priority. Rider walked through the support area and into the control room. He stopped when he heard a melodic voice. "So, are we ready?" his computer assistant, Elsa, spoke through his intercom. "Yes. All controls for the ship are set. You feeling alright?" he heard her sigh, which worried him. "Elsa, what's wrong?" "Well, it's not important. Let's focus on the mission." This did not convince him. "Elsa! Don't lie to me!" he pulled out his hologram processor, and Elsa appeared. "Fine." She began. "My microchip hasn't been working right, and my processors just evaluated the issue. I have a deadly computer virus. I got infected a few months ago. I should have told you…" Flynn stood in shock. "Elsa! Why didn't you tell me? I can't lose you!" he could feel her smirking. "And why is that?" "Well, you're my only friend during combat. You keep me company! And, you always calm me down and make me feel confident." "Flynn. That's so sweet! I didn't know you thought of me as a friend." Flynn wondered how to say what he was thinking before he continued. "Well, I actually think of you more than a friend. I know you're just a computer assistant, but if I ever settled down, I'd want a girl just like you." Silence followed those simple words. "Flynn, I didn't know you felt like that. But I can't be with you the way you want me to. If I can get rid of the virus, I will be your assistant forever." He frowned, sadness filling every part of him. "You don't love me back?" "What I feel doesn't matter. Being your assistant is all I can ever be to you. I'm sorry Flynn." Elsa's hologram disappeared, and Rider was once again alone. He didn't know why he had confessed his feelings, but he didn't regret it, one bit. He stood in the empty control room, thinking in silence. He remained in his current state until someone interrupted him. "Sir, the troops have said their goodbyes. We need to go." Flynn turned to his second in command, Lieutenant Frost. "Alright, Tell the men to prepare for takeoff. The ship is almost done with its prelaunch." He turned to his men, and examined them. He expected Nod, Oncler, and Jamie to survive. Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout also. He was mostly worried about Anna and Hiccup. Anna didn't like violence, and if it was not for her parents forcing her to join, she would have never had attended the Academy. She was decent with a Pistol, but that was about it. Hiccup, on the other hand, had NO chance of surviving. It was a miracle he had lived this long. He joined a little over a month before, but had already faced death several times. Flynn remembered the first time he laid eyes on scrawny Hiccup. "What in the name of spacefazers is that?" Flynn moved his hand in a gesturing motion. "But, sir, you just gestured to all of me." "Exactly." Hiccup frowned in confusion as Snotlout entered the room. "OHMY GOSH. IT'S A WALKING SKELETON!"

After that day, Hiccup was nicknamed "Fishbone" and laughed at by all. Flynn almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost. "Ok, let's move out!" he shouted. The troops marched into the Hornet, single file. "Sir, I've set the coordinates. Ready to launch?" Flynn turned and looked one last time at the Academy. "Yes. Start the countdown." "Yes sir." Flynn sat in the pilot seat and watched the Academy slowly disappear. He could just make out a petite figure with long blonde hair looking at him through the window. Rapunzel lifted her hand to wave, but she never got to. Suddenly, the entire west wing exploded, engulfing everyone inside, Including Rapunzel. "NO!" he shouted. _Oh Rapunzel! You where the one in danger, not me! Why did I have to be so stupid! _

**Hi guys! **

**I'm so sorry for the sad ending, but this is a one shot, so I won't be continuing (for now!). **

**If you want to know what happens next (in my mind) Flynn parachutes out of the Hornet, and searches for his sister, when he can't find any remains, he begins to cry out. BUT DON'T WORRY! SHE IS ALIVE! She escapes and eventually finds Flynn.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT WILL ONLY TAKE A SECOND!**

**Have a good weekend!**

**-A**


End file.
